1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a function providing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an apparatus (e.g., printer) which is configured by using a computer, an operating system (OS) is read from a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like into a memory and initialized by a processor upon power-on, whereby the function (e.g., printing function) of the apparatus is provided under the control of the OS.